Although many kinds of working equipment has been developed, work that should be directly performed by a person or work where efficiency is increased when the work is performed by a person is still present in various industrial fields.
However, in such work, a case in which physical requirements exceed physical limitations of a person may occur. In this case, a large number of persons may perform the work together or a small number of persons may perform the work in excess of their abilities, such that the efficiency of the work is decreased and a risk of injury to a worker's body increases.
In order to solve this problem, a wearable robot that may be directly worn by a worker and add assist force to a movement of the worker has been developed. In the case of a wearable robot according to the related art, the whole body of the worker is enclosed with a metal for the purpose of robustness and operational stability of the robot, such that a load is applied, totally or partially, to the robot instead of to the worker.
However, in the wearable robot having the form described above, a plurality of metallic links are used, which cause an increase in worker fatigue due to an increase in weight or work instability due to a limited degree of freedom of motion. Further, a size of the robot may be increased in order to allow the load to be applied to the robot instead of to the worker.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.